Every Lady Needs a Vase
by ThisMudbloodChasesFairyTails
Summary: Her interaction with Pride really shook Leiutenant Riza Hawkeye up. After a charming call from the Colonel, it is discovered that Riza doesn't own a vase. The Colonel isn't a complete idiot, he knows Riza was lying. Now what excuse can he come up with to go see how she is? Royai LEMON SMUT! A little fluff, a tiny plot, but mostly smut.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Fullmetal Alchemist, any of the characters or even some of the content. I used some of the conversation from the episodes to remind everyone of the situation. Also, I know this happens in Central, and that it doesn't get very cold there, but it did happen in winter, so go with it!

Every Lady Needs a Vase

Riza tried to not be obvious as she left the Fuhrer's home. She felt the cold sweat dripping down her back and her stomach was turning as she thought to herself, "This just doesn't add up. The Colonel told me that King Bradley was raised as a test subject. He doesn't have any family. He didn't even know his parents. And I got that strange feeling from Selim. Could he be..?" She took even steps as she walked through the corridor between the living quarters and central command. Suddenly, the hair on the back of her neck began to stand on end. She was being watched, and she could guess by who.

"So, you put it all together?" Hawkeye stood rigid, shocked that he actually spoke, "All thanks to my step-mother; she just doesn't know how to shut up."

"But you," she spat out venomously, "your baleful presence also gave you away. I recognized it somehow, but I'm just now realizing why. It's the same bloodlust I felt when Gluttony tried to attack me from behind. So Selim Bradley, what exactly is your true identity?"

Selim glanced around the dark corner, "You've got some nerve to ask me a question like that, considering the circumstances. Such bravery," he mockingly praised, as his shadow limbs reached out towards the lieutenant, "You've also shown good judgement by keeping your gun holstered." The snake like shadows slithered closer and closer to her position, "such a move would only get you killed."

Riza quickly weighed her options, and decided to shoot straight, "I'm guessing you're a Homonculus like Gluttony," she paused for a less than a moment, "No, you've got some kind of pressure coming from you that he didn't have," each word started coming out faster and faster from fear, her eyes twitching from concentration.

"I'm offended that you would even put Gluttony and me in the same league. You asked my name? It's Pride," the child answered, shadows tainting is innocent appearance, "and I was the first Homonculus," he stated with pure delight, the darkness behind him filling with sinister eyes and sharp smiles.

Hawkeye's normally steady heart began to race, but pure curiosity and courage forced her forward, "You said you were the first Homonculus, correct?" she started, "What do you mean by that?" She asked, keeping her voice even and her tone sharp.

"Just what I told you," Pride answered, toying with her as his shadowy limbs began entangling her and binding her in place, "Are you really trying to get information out of me? You're a courageous one, aren't you?" Pride teased once again, as one of his shadow-borne hands wrapped around her throat, "Have you considered switching sides and joining us?"

"Why would I?" She spat out, angrily, "I'd just be a pawn to you."

"So that's a no? That's too bad," Pride replied, ignoring her tone, "Oh well." He began tightening her bonds, and with a precise flick of his claw like shadows, Pride left a slit on her face.

It began to bleed slightly, but Riza didn't flinch. She smirked before asking, "Are you trying to humor me with your empty threats? It's just wasteful to kill your hostage."

Pride chuckled lightly, "How perceptive you are," he responded as he pulled back his shadows and began to disappear, "Just remember, Lieutenant," he warned, "No matter where you are, I will be watching you…from the shadows."

Feeling his presence disappear completely, Hawkeye spun around quickly surveying the area, and not seeing him, she began to shiver and her breath quickened with the adrenaline pumping through her veins. Standing there for only a few moments more, she turned back around and high-tailed it out of Central Command. She rushed back to her apartment, glancing down every alleyway and feeling eyes on her back, even if no one was there. Her breath was quick, and her heart beat was too high. She just needed to get home. Then she needed to find a way to let the Colonel know. Turning into her building, she climbed the stairs mulling over her options. Unlocking her door, Riza noticed two eyes glowing up at here from the dark, "Ah!" she inhaled quickly, and stood stalk still, but as Black Hayate emerged from the shadows, she once again felt the aftershocks of adrenaline. Sliding down the wall, and cradling her head in her hands, she recalled the haunting words Pride left her with, "No matter where you are, I will be watching you…from the shadows."

_Riiiiiiing_! Sitting up shocked, she looked at the phone. Answering it carefully, she pulled the receiver up to her ear, "Hello?"

"Hello there, madam! This is your neighborhood florist."

She finally inhaled a breath of relief, recognizing the voice instantly. With a slight tone of annoyance, she answered, "What are you talking about Colonel?"

"Eh, sorry," he replied, leaning against the phone in the booth, "I kind of got drunk and somehow bought a car full of flowers." She raised her hand to brush her bangs away from her forehead, feeling at peace for the first time since leaving the Fuhrer's residence, "Would you do me a favor and take some off of my hands?" Mustang offered. She closed her eyes and sighed, rubbing away the lines on her face. Roy instantly recognized the sigh as one of distress, and became concerned, "What's wrong?" He inquired, sternly. She inhaled out of pure surprise, but didn't respond, so he continued, "Did something happen?"

She responded quickly this time, "No, sir. It's nothing."

Not believing her, but wanting to trust her, he pushed one last time, "Are you sure?"

It was killing her inside, but she couldn't tell him. Not over the phone, Selim or Pride or whoever… whatever he was might be listening. She wouldn't put Roy at risk like that. He was her world. She wouldn't do anything to jeopardize him, "Yes sir, everything's fine. And sorry to let you down, but I don't even own a flower vase. Thanks for thinking of me though. Have a good night."

"You, too," he answered, still not convinced that everything was as peachy as she said. Hanging up the phone, he looked at his watch. 1930 hours, that was still early enough for shops to be open. Sliding into his car, he made a plan.

Riza shook her head as she hung up the phone. That man. Buying a car full of flowers, and claiming to have been drunk when he did it. She had never seen him drunk. Except maybe the night after Brigadier General Hughes' death. She flushed remembering that night.

_She looked away as tears streamed down the Colonel's face as he mourned the death of his best friend had almost been too much to watch. After getting back to Central Command, he and his men all sat in their office, telling stories about Maes and how odd he was and how kind. They all drank heavily, except for Riza, who knew it was completely irresponsible to drink on base, but for his sake, she bit her tongue. _

_Falman and Fuery had passed out long ago, and Havoc and Breda weren't far behind. Calling in a few privates, she had the men transferred back to their quarters, leaving her to deal with the Colonel alone. She was the only one he trusted, or at least she let herself think that. Leading him down to his car, she listened to him go on and on complaining about how Maes always went on rants about how cute Elicia was or how sweet Gracia was. He had said several times now that Gracia was Hughes' only reason to get through the Ishvalan War alive. _

_She nodded along to Mustangs ramblings and helped him into the passenger's seat. He started yawning as soon as she got his seatbelt on, so she rushed around the car to the driver's side, not wanting him to be too deep into sleep so she wouldn't have to carry him all the way up his apartment building. Driving safely down the familiar streets, she kept nodding along with his stories and inputting "mhmms" and "yes sir's" when she felt they were needed. She pulled into his parking space and walked around to his side of the car. Mustang had begun climbing out of the car on his own, but he was severely unbalanced. Getting to him just in time, she tried to help him regain his balance, but he weighed more than she had anticipated. He accidentally pinned her against the car next to his, his arms encasing her, holding him up._

_Her breath caught in her throat, as she stared into his bleary dark eyes. His breath became shallow, and his vision kept dipping down to her lips and back up to her eyes. He started leaning forward, his right hand dropping to her hip. He easily maneuvered her body taught against his. He grasped her hip tightly and ground into her lightly. She whimpered quietly and tilted her head back ever so slightly, opening her mouth and letting out a small moan. He growled possessively, pulling her closer than she thought possible, her head tilting further and exposing her neck. _

_Mustang smirked and he lowered his nose to her throat, breathing in her light and feminine scent, lavender and something that had to be purely Riza. He groaned, his knees shaking with want for her. Riza almost couldn't believe her senses, but she couldn't mistake the large bulge grinding into her hip. She felt his teeth nipping softly at her throat, and as she was just about to release a moan, she heard an entirely different kind of groan coming from the Colonel before she was covered in the contents of his stomach. Not knowing how to react, she stood there for a moment trying to process what just happened._

_Pulling herself together, a little more than annoyed at her superior, Hawkeye gathered him up in her arms, "Come on, Colonel. Stand up. Let's get you to your room." She pulled him towards the elevator. Leaning him up against the wall of the elevator, she pushed the button for his floor. As the bell dinged and the elevator shook, Riza braced his body against hers, even though she knew at any moment he could upchuck on her once again. She led him down the hallway and unlocked the door. _

_She brought him down the hall to his bathroom and began to undress him, trying to be as clinical as possible. She removed his vomit-stained over jacket, and continued removing clothes until he was only in his boxers. She ran his fingers down his chest, from the scars on his collarbones down to his most recent and most terrifying scar. The physical reminder that he was almost taken from her. Riza outlined his burn just above his left hip, tentatively leaning down intending to kiss it, but she stopped herself short. Shaking her head, she sat him up against the wall. She began running the hot water tap, letting it warm as she searched for a wash cloth in his cabinets, hearing him groan in the background._

_"Well you shouldn't have drunk so much," she chided, annoyed at him for drinking so much, for vomiting on her, and for making her drag him up to his room, but mostly she was annoyed at herself for giving in so easily to his advances. She couldn't even claim that she was intoxicated. Well, at least not by anything other than him._

_She warmed the cloth and brought it to his face, gently cleaning off the remaining dribble and vomit on his chin. He leaned into her touch and whimpered lightly. Sighing, she gathered him up again, whispering to him, asking him to help her in moving him. She walked him to his bed, pulled back the covers, and helped him lay down into it. Pulling the covers up and making sure he was on his side, she sighed and went to work looking for a change of clothes that she could borrow. Surely, he wouldn't mind, once she explained the situation to him in the morning. Gathering a shirt and a clean pair of boxer briefs, she thanked the gods above that the vomit hadn't gotten to her bra._

_She moved silently back to the bathroom and started the shower, removing the bile stained coat from her chest. She gathered his clothes and hers in a trash bag before tying it up and tossing it to the side. Stepping into the steaming shower, she cleaned her body, moving efficiently, fully aware that her superior lay sleeping in the next room. She grabbed his soap and slathered it all over her body. She rinsed off her body and doused her hair in the stream of water. She plopped a large amount of his shampoo into her hand, and began lathering it through her golden hair. Sighing as she rinsed it out, she thought back to earlier that evening, being pressed against that car, Roy grinding into her and gripping her hip so tight. Riza stifled a moan as she shivered from the pleasure coursing through her. She had to stop this. She stepped out of the shower and dried herself off, slipping into the clothes she grabbed. _

_Tip-toeing through the Colonel's room to his living room, she glanced back at him once last time. She sighed, but then left to sleep on his couch. Riza slept fitfully that night._

Coming out of her reverie, Riza moved to her own bathroom. She had a difficult night, and it was freezing out. She needed to warm up. If she was being honest, it had been a rough few weeks without the Colonel. She began to draw herself a bath, dropping in lavender oil and lighting candles. She stripped out of her uniform and slipped into her cream-colored silk bath robe before padding to her kitchen. She reached into her cabinet and pulled out a wine glass. She moved to her fridge to pull out the Rosé, but her hand faltered. Closing the door, she reached into the drawer next to her fridge and pulled out a key. She unlocked her liquor cabinet, and grabbed out the scotch she had sitting at the front. She brought the bottle with her back to the bathroom, forgetting the glass on the counter.

Pulling out the cork, she took a drag from the bottle, wincing as she sucked in air to clear the burning in her throat. She stepped into the steaming water, deemed the tub full enough and closed the tap. She leaned back, her left arm and bottle sagging against the ground outside of the tub. She brought her soaking wet hand up to her hair and released the clip. She sighed and slid deeper into the tub. Riza pulled the bottle to her lips once more, taking a small sip, before placing the bottle on the floor. She dipped her head beneath the water, trying to smother the fear building in her chest again.

She stayed beneath the water for as long as she could, before resurfacing and gasping for air. She whimpered; her eyes tearing up, and tears spilling over. She hadn't been so afraid in so long. Not since she thought the Colonel had died. She felt weak. At least last time her fear was for another, for the man she loved. But this was just pitiful, she had feared for her own life. How ridiculous. She joined the military knowing that she could die at any moment.

She dipped beneath the water once more, waiting until her lungs started to burn once again. She rose from the water and gulped down air, before gulping down more scotch, and continuing the cycle four more times. Her head was pounding. Or wait. That was a door. A door was pounding. Shit. Her eyes flew wide open. She jumped out of the tub, threw on her robe and grabbed the Glock by her feet. She pressed herself against the wall, years of training taking over her addled mind. She made it to her front door, her back pressed against it, before the banging started up again, "Lieutenant!" _BANG! BANG! BANG! _"If you don't open up this instant, I swear to you, I will break down this fucking door," she recognized the voice. She couldn't place it, but she knew it was safe. It was home. Still, cautiously, she slowly opened the door and pointed her gun directly at her visitor's face.

"Woah! Leiutenant! It's just me!" Roy stated, hands up in surrender, a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a box in the other.

Lowering her gun instantly, Riza's eyes went wide and tears were threatening to fall. She just pointed a gun at the man she loved. She could have killed him. Sobbing she threw herself into his chest, "Oh Colonel! I'm so sorry! Forgive me!" She begged over and over.

Her wet clothes and hair began to soak through his suit, and he looked down at her shocked. He gathered her in his arms, lowering himself with her to their knees whispering reassurances into her ear, "It's okay, Riza. It's okay. I'm alive. You're okay." Roy put down the flowers and the box, and he shifted her into his arms, carrying her inside and placing her on the couch, before retrieving the flowers and box from outside. Once he got back to Hawkeye, he noticed she was shivering heavily, and only then noticed what little she was wearing and that she was completely soaked. He turned behind him and saw a fireplace with a couple logs in the grate. He snapped towards it and set the logs ablaze. He looked back at the woman who normally commanded so much respect, and saw her shivering and noticed her red eyes and small frame. She was so powerful, he often forgot how small of a woman she actually was. She looked at the shadows dancing around the room and her eyes got wide. She whimpered at him to turn out the light, and began to run to the bathroom to grab a pail-full of bath water. She threw it directly on the fire putting it out before looking around and turning off all the lights and closing all the curtains, leaving the room in complete darkness. Finally, no more shadows.

She sobbed and fell to her knees in front of Mustang, who grabbed her shoulders. His steely eyes bore into where he knew hers would be. "Riza! Riza! What's wrong?" He questioned seriously. Riza's sobs began to subside, and her fear started to go along with them. Roy was here. She was safe. He was safe. She threw he body into his chest once again, and he pulled her into his lap, asking her more quietly what the problem was. He could smell the liquor.

The last time she drank was before she asked him to destroy her father's alchemy on her back. She was barely old enough to drink then, and he made her sleep it off, promising to help her if she did so. She refused to sleep until he did it, though. She began to strip, her eyes looking hollow and broken. She hid her full breasts between her arms and turned her back to him, begging him silently to break the chain of destruction marked on her back. He closed her eyes, grit his teeth, and did as she asked. He bared her screams of agony. He bared her tears after. He helped clean her up and bound her back. Damn, she was beautiful. Even the burns hadn't marred her beauty.

She slowly started to speak, "I… I can't tell you. Not yet." She whimpered and held him tighter, soaking his clothes completely through. He ran his fingers through her sopping hair, shushing her. She began shivering harder from the cold, and that's when she realized exactly what position they were in. Stumbling back quickly, she landed on her rump, face flushed red. Stuttering, she began to apologize, "Colonel, I.. I apologize for my behavior. It has been entirely inappropriate, and I've gone and soaked through your clothing! I'm so sorry, sir!" She scrambled to her knees and bowing slightly before the Colonel.

"Riza..." Roy started, reaching out in the darkness, unable to see her, "Riza stop," he continued trying to find her in the dark. Her continuous apologies seemingly unending, "Lieutenant! Stop this!" he ordered, startling her into silence. He reached out into the darkness once more, "Riza come here," he implored, "it's just us. I won't tell anyone you broke down. We were friends before the military. Come to me."

Riza looked at where she knew he would be in the dark, and began to crawl to him. Climbing into his lap, she straddled him carefully, her chest brushing against his. His thin shirt was drenched through and the fabric was scratchy. Being so close to him, she felt the need to whisper, "But I'm all wet, sir," not realizing the innuendo until too late.

Feeling a soft rumbling coming from the chest in front of her and a slight pressure on the junction between her thigh and her center, she moaned slightly. His senses heightened from the dark, Roy heard her moan and felt her cold-hardened nipples brush against his chest. His clothes were wet, and all he could think was how much wanted to do was get out of them... and into her. But, she was drunk. He wouldn't take advantage of her. Roy began pushing her away slowly, not wanting to hurt her feelings, "Reez, we need to get you warm. You're going to catch your death."

She knew her apartment without any light, and she had him grab her elbow as she made her way back to the bathroom. It was only 2 degrees outside, and even in her apartment it was only 6 degrees inside. Deciding to be brave, she raised her voice, "Colonel, you are wet and cold too. The bath is plenty warm, and the liquor can warm us up."

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" The Colonel joked.

She turned to face him, her voice teasing and yet completely deadpanned, "No, sir. I've had enough of drunk Mustang, thank you very much."

"Hey!" He rebutted, blushing slightly, "I'd take vomit over a gun pointed in my face any day." He muttered.

"What was that Colonel?" Riza asked, completely back to herself. She should have known that all it would take was being around him to reinforce her resolve. "Colonel, I insist you get in this bath. I apologize for the indecency of the situation, but you will freeze standing out here. I need you to get in this tub and warm up. Then once warm, we can gather under the blankets on my bed."

"Now, not only are you trying to get me drunk and naked, you're clearly trying to get me in your bed?" He teased, a shit eating grin stuck on his face.

"Suit yourself, Colonel." Riza responded, used to his humor and unphased by his behavior.

Turning serious quite quickly, Mustang lowered his tone and his voice, "Riza. You are colder than I am. I will drink a little to stay warm and dry off my chest with a towel, but you are the one who needs to get warm."

"Sir.." Riza started.

"That is an order, Lieutenant. I will leave the room to protect your decency." He stated with no room for argument. As he turned to leave, he felt a hand grasp his elbow.

"We can get in together." She offered, continuing, "I will keep my robe on, and you can keep on your underclothes. We both need to avoid hypothermia, sir."

Swallowing silently, Mustang weighed his options. He could feel the steam coming off of the tub and he was beginning to shiver, and he had done worse things to stay warm when training up near Briggs… namely sleeping in a dead bear that tried to eat him for dinner. Blanching and feeling a little queasy, he began to strip out of his wet clothing. He heard his companion slip into the water, and as he removed each layer and hung them up around the bathroom, the cold became more and more apparent to him. Shivering at an unmanly rate, he moved directly to the tub, "Keep your knees up. You stay on that side, I'll warm up on this one." He grunted out, trying to hide the fact that his teeth were chattering.

Riza only grunted in response, pulling her knees up against her chest. They both stayed in the tub that way for almost a minute, when Riza began to cramp up and feel the cold creep over her knees and shoulders, "Colonel this isn't going to work."

He sighed, disgruntedly, "Ugh, I know. He crawled over her, lifted her lightly and deposited her in his lap, sliding down deeper into the water with both of them, his arm around her midsection, "better?" he murmured against her ear, trying to keep his body and voice in check.

"Mhmm," she answered, unwilling to trust her voice. Both were completely tensed, trying to maintain professionalism. Riza knew adding more alcohol into this mess would just make things even harder, but she couldn't think straight already considering how much she had already drunk. Reaching out of the tub, she grabbed the bottle and took a small swig, before passing it to her superior, "drink," she ordered.

He gulped down several mouthfuls, trying to numb himself to the awkwardness happening. Riza relaxed against his chest. By her third sip, she was snuggling into his chest and Mustang was holding her tight to him, arm across her midsection and once again grasping her hip, "There you go again, sir," she whispered into the dark.

"There I go again, what?" he whispered, hoarsely, rubbing his fingertips over the silk over her hip bone.

Riza threw her head back over his shoulder, "Grabbing my hip." She informed him, throatily.

He groaned, "what do you mean _again_, Ri?"

"You…you don't remember?" Riza asked, starting to slowly grind her ass into Roy's lap.

Growling possessively like he did the last time they were this close, he responded by grabbing both of her lips and gyrating his hips into her full backside, "Tell me, Ri. Tell me about last time."

"Last time when you…" she sighed in pleasure, "when you got drunk. Before you threw up, you grabbed my hip…" Mustang guided her into a sitting position, putting her pussy right above his dick, continuing to rut against her, and throwing his head back in pleasure. Riza started to mewl, feeling the Colonel's hard length rubbing between her folds. She grasped his thighs tightly, so wound up from her fantasies coming true that she was already close to cumming, "Colonel… Colonel… just a little… just a little more!" She panted.

He ground harder against her, "Roy, Ri. Call… Call me… Roy." He got out between his gritted teeth. She started panting harder. Riza began to grind back, and she was so close to completion just a couple more…

"OH GOD! ROY! ROOOOOYYYY!" She called out. She gripped his thighs so hard her nails left little half-moons. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Riza, you're going to freeze in that robe. Let's remove it and dry you off," he ground out, his cock throbbing after hearing the love of his life coming undone. She hopped out of the tub faster than he thought possible and handed him a towel. Dropping the wet silk onto the ground and drying herself quickly, she heard the Colonel's clothes hit the floor with loud squishing noises, and she felt his hand brush against her skin as he groped around for her in the dark, finding her back to him.

His blood ran cold. He felt the scars on her back, and instantly the mood from before was sucked from the room. He inhaled sharply, and shuddered at the memory of burning the beautiful woman in front of him, "Roy," she implored, turning to face him and grabbing his hand. She brought it to her lips and kissed it, which captured his complete attention and even his curiosity. She pressed his larger hand against her lips and on the side of her face, kissing it repeatedly, "Roy stop. Don't do this to yourself."

"I… I burned you." He whispered, starting to pull his hand from her, but she gathered his elbow in her hand, holding him closer to him.

"Don't." She whispered, so quietly that he almost couldn't hear her. Getting him to focus on her voice, she continued, "Did you know I worship these hands?" He blushed, and cleared his throat in response, not knowing what to say, "They have saved me so many times," she continued talking as she dried him off, starting with his back, and dropping to her knees to dry his legs completely. She took his hand in hers, and gently led him back to her bed, climbing in and making sure he followed behind her. For once in his life, Roy Mustang followed orders without any resistance. He climbed into bed after her and pulled the sheets over them both.

Riza grasped his hands under the covers, the blankets heating up instantly due to their raised body temperatures. She brought both his hand to her lips, she kissed his right hand, "this is the hand you offered me when I was broken on the battlefield in Ishval," then she kissed his left, "and this is the hand you used to save yourself before you killed Lust with when you came to save Alphonse and me," she moved back to his right hand, "this is the hand you used to save Fuery and me from Gluttony… need I go on?" She asked, holding both his hands.

Sighing, Roy accepted some of what she was saying, relaxing into grasp, "I'm sorry for the pain I caused you. I'm sorry that I scarred you."

For the first time, Riza began to worry that maybe the reason he felt guilt was because he had made her unattractive, especially to him, "I… do.. do you think my scar is…"

"NO!" Roy inserted, knowing where she was going with her question, "Riza… no." He sighed in frustration, "If anyone should be worshipped, it should be you. Beautiful, amazing, perfect you." He stated with conviction, a fire behind his words.

Stuttering slightly, Riza lowered his hands to just below her breasts, "Then show me."

With that, he gripped her tightly, and crashed his lips onto hers, both battling for dominance. He sucked her lower lip into his mouth and nibbled on it, drawing a languid moan from her throat. He had to restrain himself, his hands around her slender waist, her small frame encapsulated by his large hands. Roy gently guided her onto her back, sliding one hand down to her hip and the other carding through her hair. He was determined to show her just how perfect she was.

Riza whined as Roy tickled her hip. She began to wriggle, her legs pinned between his own. He paused his hand movements and nudged her legs apart with his knee. Climbing between them, he rested his hand on her leg and traced his fingers up her body, and under her back, lifting her slightly. She carded her fingers through his hair, breathing out a whine of pleasure. Gathering her up tightly in his arms, he nibbled at her neck, "Roy, no… no hickies…" she whimpered out.

He growled lining up his mouth with her ear before quietly grinding out, "Don't tell me what to do," causing Riza to moan loudly and her center to flood with warmth and arousal. Trailing down her chest he nipped almost painfully at her collar bones before soothing them with his tongue. He continued down her chest, between her breasts, before collecting them in his hands, both Roy and Riza moaning at the contact. He tongued at her breasts, avoiding the place they both wanted.

Riza moaned, panting, "Roy, please… Roy stop teasing me." She begged, eyes shut tightly. He groaned at her wanton noises and enveloped a sweet, stiff nipple in his mouth, again both parties moaning in satisfaction. His enthusiasm began to grow with each of the noises escaping his lover's mouth. He started sucking and nibbling slightly harder, and he noticed that she seemed louder. Pulling her other nipple between his finger, a sharp cry came from her mouth, and he instantly stilled, "why did you stop!?" She cried, desperately.

Smirking, he continued the brutal play with her gorgeous globes. He planted his mouth just below her left nipple on her alabaster skin, and set to leaving her the hicky of a lifetime. She called out his name and pushed her chest further into his face, trying to get more of the sensation, when she noticed his right hand climbing up the inside of her thigh, and lightly stroking her between her legs, "Oh god, Ri, you're so wet for me," he moaned into her skin. He kissed down her body, until he was directly between her thighs. He kissed each of her thighs, and the apex of her thighs without ever going near her slit, but smelling her sweet scent dripping.

Unable to tease his lieutenant any further, he dove straight in, licking the full length of her pussy starting from her weeping entrance to flicking at her swollen clit, his eyes rolling back at her taste, "You taste so good, Ri."

Riza was falling apart. This was more than she could have ever dreamed. His tongue movements were just as precise as his attacks in battle. She couldn't see him, but she knew the look of complete focus that had to be on his face. She was mewling at this point, head thrashing back and forth. It wasn't fair. She had already come apart once in the tub, and now her she was selfishly cumming all over again. His name started to fall out of her lips like a prayer. Roy started focusing only on her clit, and thrust one finger within her tight entrance, causing Riza to scream out. As she stretched slightly, Roy added another finger pumping into her.

He was lapping at her clit like it was the tastest ice cream cone he had ever had, and she was thrashing so much that Roy had to hold one of her legs in place. She was about to lose it, and when he started sucking on her clit harder than before and thrusting his fingers in and out of her faster and harder, Riza came harder than she had ever cum before in her life, her body convulsing so tight that she sat all the way up, arching her back deeply. Laying back down and feeling boneless, Riza reached down to pull Roy back up to her lips.

She licked her juices off of Mustang's lips and chin, and she could feel the stubble slowly growing on her tongue. She pulled his lips to hers and kissed him with all that she had. Before flipping their position, her on top. She ground down onto his erection, before leaning down to his ear, her hair draping over his face, "Now it's my turn to worship you," but as she started to kiss her way down his torso, the Colonel grabbed her elbow lightly.

"As tempting as that sounds, my love," he whispered gruffly. Her eyes went wide, and she nodded in understanding, even though her couldn't see her. Sitting up, she fisted his thick member, "Ri, condom.. There's one in m…" he exhaled fully, as Riza sat fully on his lap, his dick speared within her folds. Her left hand gripping his thigh, and her other gripping his shoulder, she began to gyrate her hips, moving up and down on his length, "Oh god! Ri…" He breathed, not believing that the beautiful being atop him.

"I…" Riza started, "I didn't want anything between us. Oh god, oh Roy!" She began moving more erratically. Roy felt the tremors in her thighs. Even as toned as she was, the two previous orgasms had rendered her a shaking mess. Roy quickly flipped them, gripping her hips.

"Baby, I'm not going to last much longer. I have to control the speed if we're going to make this last." He informed her, feeling no embarrassment in admitting that to Riza.

She responded by reaching up and gripping his face in her hands and pulling him forward to kiss her, "pound into me, and cum for me love," she whispered, caressing his face with her thumbs. He shuddered at her words, the sensation traveling down his spine straight to his cock.

After her statement, he could no longer hold back. Roy lifted her legs onto his shoulders and pounded into her with reckless abandon, "How close are you?!" He asked Riza, desperately.

"I… I'm almost there… Oh god! Ohhh Royyyyy…" She groaned, and started pulling at her nipples. Roy reached between the two of him and began to rub her clit frantically.

"Come on, baby… come on, Ri… Cum for me… Cum for me babe!" Mustang begged.

With a final flick of his hips and a swipe of his fingers, Riza let go, screaming her release, "ROY! OH GOD! OH BABY! FUUUCK! OH ROYYYY! ROY! ROY!" She called as she had an even stronger orgasm than the previous one.

Hearing her come undone, Roy couldn't hold back anymore, "Oh shit Ri, I'm gonna cum! I gotta.. pull out!" He stated through gritted teeth.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" She whimpered, begging him to stay in.

"Oh fuck. Oh FUCK! RI! RIZZZAAAAA! OH FUCKING HELL!" Mustang rode out his orgasm, his lover's legs wrapped tightly around his waist, preventing him from pulling out just yet. He collapsed onto her chest, his weight heavy against her chest, but she was in heaven. She wrapped her arms around her man… wait. He was her man, right?

As her mind started to wander and she began to panic, she felt a kiss pressed just above her ear, "I love you Riza Hawkeye," He sighed out, "I always have." He finished, nuzzling into her neck.

He rearranged them, so he was spooning her, "I love you, too, Roy. More than you ever know…" he breathed out contentedly into her hair, "Which is why this can't happen again." Ice shot through his veins, and his hold on her tightened exponentially.

"What?" He ground out, anger taking over the fear and rejection in his heart.

"I will not have you jeopardizing your dream for me. I am as dedicated to your future as you are." He chuckled lightly into her back, the tensions releasing from his pores instantly, and he continued to nuzzle her neck.

"Alright. Well in that case, let's make a deal." He whispered into the back of her neck, voice hoarse from yelling earlier.

"What deal?" Hawkeye asked, eyebrow raised, prepared to hear some hair-brained deal about who could go longer without sex than the other.

"You ride me again like that, but as my wife when I become Fuhrer." He proposed. Her heart almost stopped, so she turned to face him.

"Don't joke like that, sir." Riza commanded, reverting to her role as lieutenant.

"Jeeze, don't call me sir in bed, Reez. It makes me feel dirty. Like I took advantage of you or something," he stated rubbing the back of his neck, "And I wasn't joking. I love you. Marry me."

"Is that an order?" Riza challenged. He reached his hand down to play with her folds, and she began to grind against his hand, moaning almost instantly.

"No, but if you value our happiness, it's a very strong suggestion." He teased kissing her neck, growing hard again, "Oh look what you did. I'm hard again." He guided his cock up and down her folds, so when you said it can't happen again… You meant after tonight, right?" At her whimper, Roy thrust his hips straight home into her pussy, pounding into her. He lifted her to her knees and lined up behind her again, thrusting hard and deep into her. He slammed into her, relishing in how tight she was around him.

"Oh god, Roy! Harder! HARDER!" She begged, meeting him thrust for thrust, she pushed back against him, "MMmmm god you feel so good!" She arched her back, forcing him to hit a new angle, when it hit her out of nowhere "OH GOD ROY! I'm CUMMING!" and he started thrusting raggedly, "My turn!" she ordered, leaning up. He pulled out of her, causing both to whine their disapproval. She moved his legs over the edge of the bed. She put her legs between hers and used the floor as leverage, and held the bed to keep her steady. He sat up with her on his lap and held her hips guiding her movements. As they coupled furiously, Mustang couldn't hold back and began to thrust into her mercilessly from below. He flipped them over once again, and he fucked her into the mattress.

"Ri, I'm gonna cum." He gritted out, fucking her harder than ever before.

"Cum for me! Cum in me, Roy!" She whined. She almost blacked out from pleasure as he rammed into her, before releasing once more into her, shuddering and gasping for breath.

He carried her back into bed, covering them with the blankets again. He kissed her forehead before whispering, "I wasn't kidding, love. I'm going to marry you."

She smiled even in her almost comatose state, "Alright, Mustang. You're on. If you become Fuhrer, I'll marry you." She snuggled into his side, and kissed his neck, "I love you, Colonel Mustang." She drifted off to sleep fairly quickly after that.

"I love you, too, Mrs. Mustang," kissing her shoulder once more, he slipped out of bed and gathered his clothes, surprisingly dry. He scribbled a note on a piece of the carboard box, and left after one final glance in the direction of Riza's room. Smirking to himself, even though he was dying to go back in her room, he let himself out, patting Black Hayate on the way, "Keep her warm for me, okay?" Black Hayate woofed his assent.

Riza woke up the next morning, sore and very naked. Remembering the night before she paled and wanted to vomit. How was she supposed to stay professional around him now? She laid back in a fit of frustration, before realizing her stomach was rumbling mercilessly. She wrapped herself up in her blanket and headed out into the kitchen. On her way there, something gleaming caught her eye, there in the middle of her dinner table was a vase with beautiful flowers. She approached the flowers and smiled. Once she stood next to the flowers, she saw the note on the box.

"Every lady needs a vase… XX Your Future Husband"


End file.
